Tenebrae (CHANBAEK)
by Baek-V
Summary: Lorsqu'une âme décomposée par une nature à la noirceur abyssale décide d'entraîner sa jumelle, toujours pourvue d'innocence, dans son monde de vices, il n'en découle que la perte d'une candeur depuis longtemps massacrée. Baekhyun l'ignore encore, mais l'allégeance à laquelle il destine sa baguette sera déterminante. (Résumé complet disponible en début de chapitre)
1. Prologue

**Résumé complet : _Baekhyun n'a rien d'extraordinaire du moins, c'est la pensée qui le traverse à chaque fois qu'il croise son reflet dans le miroir. _**

**_Victime d'une chose appelée l'éternelle seconde place, le jeune homme se voit au fil des années engloutir par l'ombre imposante de son frère qui, malgré l'affection qu'il porte à son cadet, l'évince inconsciemment aux yeux de leurs parents qui en oublient presque son existence. _**

**_Néanmoins, la routine bien établie de la famille Byun se voit bouleversée lorsque Baekhyun fait son entrée à Poudlard, sous le regard bienveillant de son ainé qui est persuadé qu'il rejoindra les rangs de l'honorable maison Gryffondor, tout comme il l'a fait dans le passé. _**

**_Mais que se passe-t-il, lorsque le destin teinte d'un vert émeraude le tableau jusqu'alors rouge, peint par les soins de la famille lumineuse qu'est celle du petit sorcier ? _**

**_Baekhyun l'ignore, mais sa vie est sur le point de changer dramatiquement, sous l'impulsion d'une force obscure qui semble particulièrement s'intéresser à lui. _**

**_Et son essence, d'être altérée à jamais. _**

**_"Qui êtes-vous ?_**

**_-Je suis celui qui t'offrira le monde. Alors ouvre les yeux, et regarde-le se prosterner à tes pieds. »_**

**Genre : _Fanfiction/Fantaisie_**

**Pairing : _Chanbaek _**

**Rating : _M_**

**Note de l'auteur : **_**Mêler l'univers d'Harry Potter à mon pairing favori est une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps. Cette histoire se veut sévère dans sa manière de traiter les personnages, ainsi que dans les thématiques abordées. Elle tournera autour d'une relation qui se voudra malsaine, des actes mettant à mal ce que l'on appelle moral et éthique. Vous êtes prévenus. **_

**Attention :_ Outre quelques rares inventions, les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, il s'agit de célébrités du monde de la Kpop disposant de leurs droits. Le travail mené sur leur _****_psychologie et leur physique en revanche, relève de mon esprit. De même, je ne dispose pas des personnages de J.K Rowling, ni de son _****_univers. La façon dont je l'interprète, en revanche, résulte d'un exercice personnel. _**

**Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_-__C'est mal_, parvint-il à prononcer entre deux baisers.

Les paupières closes, la respiration saccadée et les lèvres gonflées par un échange fiévreux, il ne fut pas capable de protester davantage lorsque son amant s'empara plus fermement de sa bouche malmenée.

Ses doigts effilés, habitués à progresser sur la surface froide des touches de son instrument fétiche, caressèrent avec une maîtrise qui trahissait l'habitude l'épiderme bouillant de son partenaire. Ils descendirent, téméraires, jusqu'à se crocheter autour de son épaule dans l'espoir de le faire reculer de quelques millimètres, ne parvenant plus à supporter la chaleur de son souffle qui s'abattait avec précipitation contre sa bouche quémandeuse.

_-Mal dis-tu ? Tu sembles apprécier pourtant_, se moqua ouvertement le plus grand en lui lançant un regard conspirateur.

Néanmoins, il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, se retrouvant brusquement entraîné sur le bureau de son partenaire qui balaya d'un geste négligé de la main les différents objets occupant l'espace.

Les feuilles s'envolèrent gracieusement pour se poser sur le sol en formant une pile parfaitement droite, devançant les ouvrages anciens qui allèrent se ranger dans une armoire renfermant une quantité de magie phénoménale.

Il ne put empêcher l'admiration de déferler dans son être, le plongeant dans une contemplation presque comparable à une adoration malsaine.

Sa langue jusqu'alors occupée par celle de son amant se délia, laissant s'écouler quelques mots empreints d'émerveillement.

_-De la magie sans baguette...Je ne parviendrai jamais à m'y habituer c'est si...Impressionnant. _

Un sourire hautain ne tarda pas à trouver son chemin sur les lèvres pulpeuses de son vis-a-vis, qui laissa sa main se perdre dans la chevelure caramélisée de son petit compagnon.

Ses yeux, semblables à l'onyx, semblaient le transpercer de toute part, comme si l'accès à son esprit lui était grandement ouvert et qu'il pouvait percevoir la moindre de ses pensées sans avoir à lever le petit doigt.

Mais cela, il ne s'en étonnait guère. Il n'était pas sans savoir que le géant était un maître dans l'art de la_ Legilimancie_ et que, aussi bon _Occlumens _puisse-t-il être, jamais il ne parviendrait à lui fermer les portes de son esprit.

Il le lui en avait donné les clés depuis bien trop longtemps.

_-Voyons ma beauté, ce genre de tour de passe-passe ne devrait plus te surprendre depuis le temps, _lui reprocha-t-il d'une voix faussement accusatrice.

Ses lèvres allèrent se perdre dans le cou du plus petit, mordillant sa peau laiteuse, semblable à l'opale, sous les gémissement de celui-ci.

_-Ne t'ai-je pas appris des choses bien plus spectaculaires, Baekhyun ? _

Le dénommé laissa échapper un "oui" à peine perceptible, tandis que ses mains s'enfonçaient sans ménagement dans la chevelure corbeau de son partenaire, la ravageant follement sous l'impulsion d'un plaisir qui lui était devenu vital depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré.

Son corps s'arqua sous le toucher précipité de son amant, répondant violemment aux caresses de plus en plus marquées, et dont l'allure innocente se faisait petit à petit éclipser par les véritables attentions qui animaient ces mains pécheresses.

Des mains gigantesques, rugueuses et savant user de la baguette avec une aisance prodigieuse. Des mains de colosse qui le faisaient se sentir minuscule et vulnérable, mais dont il s'était épris avec une passion exaltant ses sens saturés par le désir.

Il en était devenu dépendant, une marionnette incapable de se mouvoir sans la présence de celui qui la manipulait. Il n'était, à l'instant présent, qu'un amas de soupirs se fondant désespérément à travers l'étreinte presque asphyxiante d'une homme dont il ignorait encore bien trop de choses.

Mais malgré tout, bien qu'il ne soit pas un simplet face à sa condition difficilement définissable, en dépit de son bon sens qui lui hurlait que cette relation n'était pas saine, il était incapable d'y mettre un terme.

Son rôle de pantin ne l'embarrassait pas outre mesure, Baekhyun savait pertinemment que les doigts de son compagnon contrôlaient ses gestes mais que, parfois, les fils les reliant à son corps frêle osaient s'enrouler fermement autour d'eux pour les emprisonner à leur tour.

Il était une marionnette certes, mais pas n'importe laquelle.

Il était la_ sienne_.

_-Tu as tellement changé depuis notre rencontre, _soupira le plus grand en frôlant sa joue, _mon travail et ton acharnement ont porté leurs fruits. _

Le coeur du petit châtain battit la mesure avec plus d'ardeur, jouant un morceau familier qui ne tardait jamais à se manifester dans ce genre de situation.

_-Regarde-toi... Tu es parfait aujourd'hui, digne d'occuper la place qui te revient. _

Sa chemise atterrit soudainement au sol, laissant au plus grand le loisir d'admirer son torse fin et recouvert de porcelaine.

Il savait détenir entre ses mains puissantes une poupée à la valeur inestimable, un trophée qu'il s'impatientait d'exhiber aux yeux de tous.

_-Que diraient tes imbéciles de parents, s'il te voyaient ainsi ? _Reprit-il en abaissant son propre pantalon.

Il aurait été bien plus simple d'utiliser la magie pour faire disparaitre ces couches de vêtements encombrantes, histoire d'apaiser l_'incendio _qui consumait leurs corps avec un appétit vorace, insatiable.

Mais l'homme avait toujours apprécié suivre du regard la progression voluptueuse des bouts de tissu quittant lentement le corps gracieux de Baekhyun, révélant derrière leur passage un véritable tableau qui ne manquait jamais de le plonger au paroxysme de l'art.

Son amant était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, il n'oubliait d'ailleurs jamais de le lui rappeler avec un plaisir évident.

_-Comment réagiraient-ils à la vue de leur enfant, s'envoyant en l'air sur le bureau du mage noir recherché par tous les aurors du pays ? _

Baekhyun rejeta la tête à l'arrière, incapable de lui répondre tant les caresses exercées sur son être l'immergeaient d'une sensation indescriptible et indéniablement plaisante.

_-Comment réagirait Potter ? _Souffla-t-il mesquinement à son oreille.

_-Je me fiche de ce qu'ils pensent, ils ont perdu tout droit sur moi depuis longtemps, _répondit finalement le châtain, son regard exprimant brusquement une rancoeur qui eut l'honneur de satisfaire le plus grand.

_-Ils ne méritent pas d'avoir un sorcier aussi puissant que toi dans leur famille_, cracha ce dernier, voulant renforcer le sentiment qu'il avait vu briller quelques secondes plutôt dans les orbes de son amant.

Ses paroles eurent l'effet escompté, puisque les perles azures se teintèrent subitement d'un rouge carmin, qui le fit intérieurement haleter tant la vision qui se présentait à lui était excitante.

Silencieusement, il observa cette aura sombre s'échapper du corps de Baekhyun, sa propre magie se confondant dans un frisson de plaisir à celle tachetée d'obscurité de son compagnon.

Le mage noir sentit le sentiment de victoire déferler dans son être, ses yeux contemplant avec ravissement le résultat d'un dure labeur qui avait occupé la majeure partie de son temps libre jusqu'à présent.

Il saisit fermement les jambes de Baekhyun pour les ceinturer autour de son bassin, savourant sa réussite avec un plaisir qui échappait au principal concerné, mais dont l'ignorance avait été soigneusement conservée par le bon déroulement des projets du sorcier.

Avec convoitise, il s'appropria une nouvelle fois ces pétales de rose à la saveur sucrée, songeant avec amusement à la réaction des Byun, une famille connue pour son allégeance à la Lumière et plus particulièrement à son leader, Dumbledore, lorsqu'ils découvriraient que leur plus jeune enfant s'était laissé charmer par l'homme le plus dangereux que la population sorcière ait un jour connu.

_-À qui appartiens-tu, mon ange ? _

Le petit brun soupira sensuellement, ses orbes clairs se perdant momentanément dans la rivière d'encre contenue dans le regard du plus âgé.

Son torse se souleva convulsivement, alors que ses doigts se crispaient sur le bord du bureau.

_-À toi. _

Baekhyun approcha son visage marqué par le plaisir jusqu'à caresser la bouche de son vis-a-vis, rajoutant d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

_-Je suis tout à toi, Chanyeol. _


	2. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

L'unique pensée qu'il serait possible de formuler à la vue de ce tableau, serait probablement aussi vague que le regard de l'unique personnage mis en scène.

Un sentiment étrange se dégageait de cette toile, une réflexion qui se voulait incertaine, un doute qui persistait et qui se faisait plus présent encore, à mesure que les secondes défilaient.

Pourtant, la situation, à quelques détails près, aurait pu sembler insignifiante, d'une banalité à faire soupirer de lassitude les plus avides de nouveauté et de péripéties. Car assurément, il ne s'agissait là que d'une scène ordinaire ou du moins, l'était-elle en apparence.

La bibliothèque était plongée dans une clarté aveuglante, révélant de part sa clairvoyance des ouvrages marqués par l'usure, mais dont l'âge témoignait d'un savoir ancestral transmis de génération en génération. Une énergie phénoménale irradiait à travers la pièce, accumulation de connaissances soigneusement retranscrites à travers les siècles.

Une sagesse qui, étrangement, se retrouvait enfermée entre les mains délicates d'un jeune garçon dont les lèvres pincées et les sourcils intensément contractés, témoignaient d'une attention toute particulière.

Son corps frêle et d'une petitesse vulnérable, paraissait se noyer à travers les cousins démesurément grands d'un fauteuil tout aussi imposant. Malgré sa posture droite et ses jambes élégamment croisées, sa piètre tentative pour renvoyer une image inconsciemment plus adulte, se faisait évincer par la distance ridiculement importante entre ses pieds habillés de chaussures parfaitement cirées, et le sol en marbre désespérément trop bas.

Le jeune garçon s'était assis à une place stratégique de la bibliothèque, une décision murement réfléchie de façon à exercer sa passion dans des conditions optimales.

Situé près de la fenêtre lui offrant un vue panoramique sur les jardins du manoir, ainsi que le terrain de Quidditch visible au loin, son regard n'était pourtant accaparé que par les pages jaunies et l'écriture soignée de l'ouvrage.

La lumière traversant la paroi en verre illuminait un faciès aux traits doux, marqués par l'enfance, révélant un nez droit et des lèvres fines, des joues rondes et d'un tendre blanc neigeux, saupoudrées d'une jolie teinte rosée. Ses longs cils encadraient, tel un rideau d'encre, deux billes d'un bleu saisissant. Retombant négligemment sur son front, des mèches ondulées et caramélisées, apportant une pointe de folie à cette apparence raffinée.

Mais qui avait-il donc d'anodin à la vue d'un enfant lisant sagement, et ne désirant visiblement que la seule présence des livres ?

Lui pourrait vous le dire. Il suffirait que son regard daigne se décrocher quelques secondes de ces pages noircies par l'encre, pour que sa bouche laisse passer en un claquement de doigt, un flot de paroles un peu trop savantes pour un garçon de son âge.

Il aviserait peut-être, durant ce bref moment d'égarement, le paysage s'étalant sous son regard désintéressé et, sans surprise, verrait ses parents apparaître sous cette fenêtre inutilement transparente, accompagnés de son frère ainé.

Toujours accaparé par cette vision, il observait leurs sourires immenses et leurs embrassades émouvantes, la fierté brillant dans leurs regards, tandis qu'il devinerait sur leurs lèvres les résidus de quelques paroles laissant à penser qu'une fête serait rapidement organisée pour célébrer l'événement.

Son frère ainé était de retour, après une année d'étude à la célèbre école de magie Poudlard.

Pourtant, la seule réaction qu'il eut lorsqu'il vit se dessiner les silhouettes familières des membres de sa famille, fut tout aussi vide que son regard au moment où il s'était détaché de son livre.

Et ainsi, vous verriez à votre tour, l'évidence de la question posée précédemment.

Il ne s'agissait_**pas **_d'un enfant.

_-Baekhyun ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Viens-donc saluer ton frère !_

Le dénommé, immobile en haut des escaliers, la main posée sur la rambarde tandis que l'autre tenait farouchement son fidèle ouvrage, se contentait de fixer pensivement sa mère, le visage figé dans la glace.

_-Enfin qu'est-ce donc que ces manières ! _S'exclama le père de famille, un homme aux cheveux grisonnant mais dont le visage transpirait toujours la fougue de la jeunesse._ Ce n'est pas comme ça que nous t'avons élevé !_

Baekhyun, bien que son visage demeura aussi expressif qu'une toile blanche, renforçant inconsciemment sa prise sur son livre.

Ses orbes contemplaient avec une intensité dérangeante les expressions contrariées de ses parents, comme si elles cherchaient davantage à les analyser qu'à en comprendre la raison.

Mais malgré son stoïcisme, un léger soupir de lassitude parvint à s'extirper d'entre ses lèvres.

_-L'engueulez pas_, intervint finalement le frère aîné, _vous savez à quel point il est timide ! _

Ses yeux à la lueur espiègle, rencontrèrent les billes figées de son cadet, s'attendrissant immédiatement à la vue du visage de cet être cher.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la voix grave de l'étudiant résonna dans le hall d'entrée, que Baekhyun descendit la première marche.

_-Bonjour Taehyung,_ prononça-t-il doucement.

Sa petite main relâcha instantanément son point d'appuie, imitant sa semblable qui avait considérablement amoindri sa prise sur le livre.

Lentement, ses pieds rencontrèrent tour à tour les marches recouvertes d'un tapis en velours, se déplaçant avec la légèreté d'une brise et la discrétion d'un murmure. Absorbé par son avancée, le jeune garçon ne se rendit pas compte que ses parents avaient déserté la pièce, et que la seule personne l'attendant au pied des escaliers avait ouvert ses bras en quête d'une étreinte chaleureuse.

Ce ne fut que lorsque ses jambes furent parfaitement immobiles, qu'il se retrouva comprimé contre un corps bien plus grand que le sien, ses cheveux en proie à mille baisers alors que la voix de son grand frère lui caressait les oreilles, et exposait son être à un amour qu'il savait être unique.

_-Tu m'as manqué mon Baekkie, j'ai tellement de choses à te raconter ! _

Le surnommé releva la tête en affichant un sourire timide, ses yeux se pliant adorablement pour scintiller à nouveau.

_-Je sais déjà tout Tae..._

Le plus âgé pris alors un air offusqué, sa bouche s'ouvrant comiquement dans un soucis du détail exigent.

_-Pardon ? Qui a osé m'ôter ce plaisir ?! _S'insurgea-t-il.

_-Tu le sais très bien,_ le provoqua Baekhyun en lui offrant un sourire qui se voulait innocent.

Il raffolait de ce genre de situation. Enquiquiner son aîné était devenu un passe-temps presque aussi productif que la lecture et, en réalité, l'une des rares choses parvenant à lui soutirer un minimum d'intérêt.

Baekhyun était un garçon difficile à satisfaire. Il ne trouvait son plaisir que dans des activités jugées assommantes par les jeunes de son âge. D'ailleurs, il avait toujours été incapable de s'entendre avec eux.

Et pour preuve, son unique ami, si l'on omettait son frère, était âgé de deux années de plus que lui.

_-C'est Harry, c'est ça ?! _

La voix de Taehyung le surpris dans ses pensées, le ramenant brutalement à la réalité.

_-Tu en as mis du temps dis-donc... Ce sont les cours de Rogue qui te font perdre autant de neurones ? _

_-Me parle pas de lui ! _Grogna le plus grand en affichant une moue boudeuse._ Il nous déteste et franchement je lui rends bien. _

Sa prise autour de son précieux petit frère se fit plus forte, comme si le fait de le tenir entre ses bras lui permettait de chasser habilement ses tourments.

_-T'es doué pour changer de sujet...Revenons à Harry, tu veux bien ? _

Il plissa des yeux, crachant avec une haine simulée :

_-Ce...Traitre !_

Baekhyun esquissa un sourire mutin, s'amusant intérieurement de la déception de son aîné qui, malgré ses réactions volontairement exagérées, était en réalité réellement ennuyé par la loquacité de son meilleur ami.

_-On s'envoyait des lettres tous les jours,_ lui expliqua-t-il en prenant soin de revêtir son air le plus attendrissant, _il m'a expliqué tout ce qu'il s'est passé, notamment vos retenues avec Rogue et les cours de Lockhart. _

_-C'est tout ? _Railla Taehyung._ Il t'a même pas parlé de nos bagarres avec les serpents visqueux ? On a fait que ça cette année pourtant. _

À l'entente de ces paroles, le visage de Baekhyun s'assombrit légèrement et son regard se fit plus dur.

_-Si...Mais je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'en discuter._

Il ne comprenait pas la haine que vouait son frère aux élèves de la maison de Serpentard. Il savait que leurs parents n'étaient pas étrangers aux convictions du plus âgé, ceux-ci ayant lourdement insisté sur le fait que les verts et argents n'étaient pas des enfants fréquentables.

Cependant, il avait espéré que son frère soit assez intelligent pour se forger sa propre opinion.

_-Tu rigoles j'espère ? C'est ça qu'il faut retenir de cette deuxième année !_

_-N'est-ce pas plutôt les cours ? _S'enquit le petit brun en fronçant les sourcils._ Tu vas à Poudlard pour étudier Tae, pas pour te battre avec les Serpentards. _

Il ne comprenait pas, c'était au delà de ses forces. Il avait lu **L'Histoire de Poudlard **un nombre incalculable de fois, et rêvait du jour où il recevrait sa lettre, marquant le début de ses études à l'école de sorcellerie réputée pour être une des meilleurs du monde.

Il y avait découvert la légende des fondateurs, les illustres Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentad. Des sorciers de renom, aux pouvoirs et aux connaissances innombrables, et aux convictions divergentes étant à l'origine de la création des quatre maisons de Poudlard.

Si Gyffondor, la maison abritant son frère ainsi qu'Harry, était connue pour son courage à toute épreuve, Poufsouffle brillait dans la notion de la loyauté, tandis que Serdaigle se démarquait par une soif de savoir constante et Serpentard par une russe ingénieuse.

Baekhyun voyait en ces quatre maisons des qualités honorables, tandis que la plupart des sorciers rejetait la supposée niaiserie des individus portant la couleur du blaireau, et la toute aussi hypothétique malfaisance de ceux osant clamer la beauté de l'émeraude.

Et malheureusement, sa famille était tout aussi intransigeante sur le sujet.

_-Tu verras petit frère, _déclara Taehyung dans un brusque élan de confiance,_ lorsque tu serras à Gryffondor, tu comprendras à quel point on est incompatibles avec ces gosses de riches. _

Le concerné se braqua à nouveau, détournant cette fois le regard.

_-Je ne suis pas sûr de finir à Gryffondor. Tu sais que je ne suis pas...Courageux. _

Et soudainement, comme alarmé à l'idée d'avoir contrarié son adorable petit frère, le regard de l'étudiant se fit moins puéril.

_-Tu sais Neville n'est pas un modèle de courage, pourtant il a atterri à Gryffondor._

Il se gratta nerveusement la nuque, peu habitué à adopter un comportement aussi sérieux.

_-Et puis au pire tu atterriras à Serdaigle ! C'est aussi une bonne maison, papa et maman seront fiers de te savoir chez eux, _tenta-t-il en essayant de cacher le mieux possible sa déception.

Evidement, il aurait voulu que son cadet rejoigne les bancs des rouges et ors, il fallait dire qu'il s'agissait d'une tradition familiale qui tenait à coeur à leurs parents, et dont il était devenu tout aussi soucieux depuis son entrée à Poudlard.

Néanmoins, il avait bien compris que Baekhyun s'éloignait drastiquement de l'image classique du parfait petit Gryffondor, et mentirait s'il affirmait ne pas être attaché à la personnalité particulière du brun.

Si Taehyung était du genre téméraire et à se jeter à la tête la première dans les ennuis, le plus jeune lui était plutôt réfléchi, et évitait soigneusement les situations qu'il jugeait peu profitables. Un contraste assez frappant, qui l'était d'autant plus lorsqu'on se rappelait qui des deux jouait le rôle de l'aîné.

_-"Fiers" dis-tu,_ répéta le brun en affichant un sourire amère, _tu sais très bien que pour eux il n'existe qu'une seule maison._

Il n'était pas sans savoir que Taehyung était la fierté de leurs parents. Celui-ci s'était toujours comporté d'une manière seyant à merveille à leurs exigences, répondant à chacune de leurs attentes en réalisant un sans faute.

Taehyung était un petit garnement se complaisant dans la réalisation de blagues toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres, habité par la passion du Quidditch qu'il partageait avec son père, et boudant les études avec une nonchalance qui faisait bien rire l'adulte, bien qu'il se débrouille pour ramener des résultats corrects.

Il fallait dire que le plus âgé des deux frères était le portait aussi bien morale que physique du chef de famille. Celui-ci n'hésitait d'ailleurs pas à consacrer une grande partie de son temps libre à leurs parties amicales de Quidditch, tout en lui racontant des anecdotes issues de son travail d'Auror.

À force d'histoires et de récits palpitants, Taehyung avait formulé le souhait de suivre les traces de son père, au plus grand damne de Baekhyun qui avait observé le fossé entre eux se creuser un peu plus, l'éloignant inexorablement des bras paternels dont il avait eu tant besoin à une époque.

Sans s'en rendre compte, les larmes se mirent à perler au coin de ses yeux, brisant le masque qu'il avait tenté de se construire pour repousser les assauts toujours plus nombreux du sentiment d'abandon qui lui martelait le coeur.

Sa bouche se crispa, craintive de laisser passer des sanglots étouffés, et d'étaler au grand jour une faiblesse qu'il avait tenté de dissimuler, bien qu'incapable de l'oublier.

_-Baek !_ Paniqua le jeune Gryffondor. _Pleure pas enfin, les parents vont pas te renier pour ça !_

Les paroles atteignirent ses oreilles, mais son cerveau en fit une interprétation en totale opposition.

Doucement, comme pour ne pas le brusquer, son masque regagna ses traits tirés par le chagrin pour les recouvrir de sa carapace rassurante, lui offrant un bref instant de répit.

Un sourire adorable étira ses lèvres, accaparant l'attention de Taehyung qui en fut soulagé.

_-Je suis juste heureux que tu rentres à la maison grand frère, ne t'inquiète pas, _lui assura-il d'une voix fluette.

Et ainsi, le plus âgé ne le remarqua jamais.

Ce regard dénué de vie, que lui avait porté son tendre petit frère.

* * *

Baekhyun détestait les chiffres pointés par les aiguilles de l'horloge.

Le diner était une étape rude de la journée, un moment familial dont il se serrait bien passé.

Cependant, installé au tour de cette table où la distance entre sa chaise et celles de ses parents lui renvoyait une vision cruelle de la réalité, il se contentait de mastiquer automatiquement la nourriture sans relever le regard.

La discussion allait bon train entre le fils prodigue et les figures parentales. Centrée sur leurs années passées à Poudlard et l'échange d'expériences similaires, il se sentait exclu, mis de côté car jugé indigne d'intérêt, rejeté pour quelque chose qui lui échappait.

Evidement, il se doutait que Taehyung ne pensait pas à mal en monopolisant la conversation, son frère était bien trop insouciant pour réaliser l'impact de chacune de ses actions.

Cependant, étant la principale victime de ce rejet involontaire, il pouvait sentir son souffle se couper à chaque fois qu'un fou rire résonnait de l'autre côté de la table, sans qu'il n'en sache la raison.

Baekhyun aurait aimé raconter sa journée également, partager les connaissances qu'il avait acquis en lisant des livres. Il aurait voulu voir briller en les orbes en permanence ternes de ses géniteurs, un soupçon de fierté et d'admiration, un signe qu'ils lui portaient ne serait-ce qu'un peu de considération.

La fierté était en effet présente, mais il n'en était guère la cause.

Ils étaient heureux car Taehyung s'était fait des amis, rassurés car il était devenu un des élèves les plus appréciés de sa maison, satisfaits car il avait intégré l'équipe de Quidditch en tant que Poursuiveur, prétentieux car ils pouvaient se venter de l'amitié qui le reliait au célèbre Harry Potter.

Ce fut en songeant à ce prénom que les pensées volatiles de Baekhyun se fixèrent sur lui.

Il aurait aimé qu'Harry passe ses vacances à la maison. L'absence de son ami avait creusé un trou béant dans sa poitrine, et la solitude le guettait avec l'instance d'une ombre dans laquelle il craignait de se noyer.

Le jeune homme, connu pour avoir défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres à tout juste l'âge d'un an, était la cible permanente des médias, et préférait rester chez lui en compagnie de ses parents pour éviter un scandale inopportun.

L'histoire d'Harry était fascinante, bien qu'il soit incapable de comprendre l'admiration des sorciers envers ce qu'il considérait comme étant de la magie accidentelle, et que l'espoir qu'ils plaçaient en lui représente quelque chose de complètement incompréhensible et absurde pour son esprit avisé.

En réalité, Baekhyun était davantage intrigué par le mage noir qui avait menacé d'éliminer son ami, alors que ses parentes s'étaient absentés pour passer une soirée en tête à tête. Selon la légende, l'homme connu sous le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait assassiné de sang froid la gouvernante du nourrisson, avant de braquer impitoyablement sa baguette sur le berceau. Et, sans qu'on ne puisse en expliquer la raison, le sortilège de mort qu'il avait dirigé à l'encontre d'Harry avait ricoché, se retournant contre son lanceur pour l'anéantir dans un long cris d'agoni.

Du moins, ne s'agissait-il que de ce que la population sorcière se racontait pour tenter d'amoindrir la peur engendrée par le retour redouté du mage noir. Harry, au cours de l'une de leurs nombreuses confidences, lui avait avoué qu'il nourrissait un étrange sentiment, une sensation dérangeante qui persistait et qui le détruisait de l'intérieur.

Selon le jeune homme, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne serait pas mort ce soir là, et la cicatrice en forme d'éclaire dont il avait hérité à sa prétendue mort, ne serait pas le dernier vestige du règne de ce qui aura été le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. En proie à des visions cauchemardesques, Harry pressentait que son histoire était loin d'être terminée, et que l'homme qui avait essayé de le tuer était simplement là où il souhaitait l'être.

Pour le moment.

_-Baekhyun ! Tu nous écoutes au moins ?!_

Intrigué par cette exclamation inespérée, le petit garçon jeta un regard sceptique en direction de ses parents.

Avait-il rêvé ?

_-Tu pourrais faire l'effort de participer un peu,_ le réprimanda son père, _ou même de te montrer attentif. Taehyung nous raconte sa deuxième année et tu n'es même pas capable de faire semblant de t'y intéresser. _

Il posa ses couverts d'une façon un peu trop brutale puisque a table en trembla, avant de reprendre sur le même ton irrité :

_-D'ailleurs, tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui si tu veux devenir un bon Gryffondor, comme chaque Byun étant passé par cette maison. _

Baekhyun ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, il savait qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose de sa part.

Qu'il demeure enfermé dans un mutisme permanent, pendant qu'il prenait conscience de son existence, l'espace d'une poignée de minutes.

_-Il sait déjà tout papa, Harry lui a raconté. _

Les yeux de la mère de famille se plissèrent, s'accrochant pour la première fois de la soirée à la silhouette fragile de son jeune enfant.

_-Tu es bien proche du meilleur ami de ton frère_, constata-t-elle.

_-C'est également mon ami, _osa-t-il répondre tout en sachant que la phrase avait été volontairement mis en suspend.

Et la suite, comme il s'y était attendu, avait été terriblement vicieuse.

_-Eh bien cesse de vouloir lui piquer ses amis, Harry est un bon garçon qui a autre chose à faire que de perdre son temps avec un enfant. Tu te rends compte de ton égoïsme Baekhyun ? Tu as cette fâcheuse manie de vouloir être le centre de l'attention, même le jour où ton frère rentre à la maison. _

L'enfant baissa prestement la tête, incapable de soutenir une seconde de plus le regard accusateur de sa propre mère.

La bouche sèche, le ventre tordu dans la poigne toxique de l'amertume, il dut se faire violence pour réfréner les tremblements de son corps parcouru de spams.

La douleur était atroce, elle l'avait foudroyé avec une violence telle qu'il en avait perdu la notion de l'espace et du temps.

La seule chose que ses yeux obstinément clos percevaient, était l'expression déçue de sa génitrice et l'expression lasse de son mari.

Ils le détruisaient.

_-Tu peux sortir de table, _soupira-t-elle, comme si Baekhyun était un cas ingérable qu'elle désespérait de voir changer.

Mais pour cela, pensa-t-il en fuyant le lieu de ses tourments, il _**faudrait déjà qu'elle le regarde.**_

* * *

Lorsque Baekhyun vit son frère foncer à touet allure dans un mur en briques à l'apparence pour le moins...Robuste, il crut un instant que celui-ci était en proie à une folie inquiétante.

Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour le mettre en garde, bien qu'il ait de sérieux doute sur la santé mentale de Taehyung à ce moment précis, son cris resta coincé dans sa gorge lorsqu'il le vit traverser le mur, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une vulgaire illusion.

Hébété, il aperçut du coin de l'oeil ses parents imiter le mouvement, ne réalisant pas immédiatement qu'ils étaient partis sans même prendre le temps de l'attendre ou de lui expliquer le fonctionnement de ce qui lui semblait être un portail.

Ou bien, était-il trop accoutumé à leur négligence pour continuer de s'en étonner.

Gagné par une curiosité qu'il était incapable de réfréner, Baekhyun s'avança doucement en direction du mur en briques, sa malle trainant paresseusement derrière lui ,tandis qu'il tendait ses doigts dans le but de toucher la surface irrégulière.

Soudain, alors qu'il s'attendait à rentrer en contact avec quelque chose de froid, il se sentit aspirer par une force inconnue et projeter à l'avant, ne disposant pas d'assez de temps pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Entraîné dans un tourbillon étourdissant, il eut l'impression de disparaître instantanément pour se retrouver ailleurs le temps d'un battement d'aile, ici caractérisé par le simple clignement de ses yeux écarquillés.

Et, alors que le monde se redessinait à une vitesse vertigineuse sous ses orbes ébahies, il voyait apparaître un colosse de métal rouge, crachant de la vapeur et sifflant effrontément de manière à surplomber les discussions animées des personnes se trouvant sur le plate-forme.

Fasciné, il aperçut gravé en lettres d'or, le nom _**Poudlard Express,**_ fièrement exposé sur la coque luisante d'un rouge Gryffondor. Un peu plus loin, le numéro _**9 3/4**_ attestait de la particularité des lieux, devant lesquelles il s'extasia de longues minutes avant qu'une voix familière ne l'interpelle :

_-Baek !_

Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir d'identifier la détenteur de cette voix puissante, puisqu'il se retrouva enfermé dans une étreinte suffocante, mais dont la familiarité lui fit indéniablement un bien fou.

Il s'accrocha, hésitant, aux épaules du plus grand, laissant un sourire discret étirer ses lèvres malmenées par ses dents, dans la retenue pudique de ses cris de détresse.

Personne n'était là pour les entendre de toute façon.

_-Bonjour Harry, _salua-t-il simplement.

L'étreinte de son ami se fit plus accueillante, indifférente aux regards des journalistes qui n'auraient raté la rentrée scolaire du _**Survivant**_ pour rien au monde.

_-Tu m'as manqué petit chiot_, pouffa le Gryffondor en lui frottant affectueusement la tête.

Le plus jeune afficha en réponse une moue boudeuse, peu friand du surnom qui lui avait été attribué.

_-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, c'est ridicule. _

_-Tu dis ça en me faisant ton regard de chien battu, je suis censé te trouver crédible ? _Argua le jeune sorcier en redoublant ses caresses.

Agacé, le brun se dégagea des bras du rouge et or, gêné par les regards scrutateurs braqués dans son dos.

Il n'appréciait pas être le centre de l'attention, contrairement à ce que sa mère pourrait penser, et se retrouvait vite embarrassé dans ce genre de situation.

Il avait la sensation désagréable que chacun de ses gestes était épié et analysé, de façon à déceler ses faiblesses qu'il savait être nombreuses.

Peut-être était-t-il paranoïaque, ou justement précautionneux, mais quoi qu'il en soit, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il ne se sente pas à son aise.

Percevant son trouble, le Survivant laissa une grimace désolée se façonner sur son visage juvénile, conscient des difficultés éprouvées par son ami.

_-On devrait aller se trouver un compartiment, on sera plus tranquille_, suggéra-t-il en se plaçant subtilement devant le petit être pour le dissimuler aux regards trop insistants.

Une attention qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux billes azures et affutées du jeune Byun, qui rougit légèrement en avisant l'air protecteur du jeune Potter.

_-Où est-Taehyung ? _Eut-il le courage de demander, lorsqu'il fut assuré que seul le plus âgé puisse l'entendre.

_-Avec tes parents, ils se disent au revoir. _

Baekhyun afficha un sourire faussement reconnaissant, faisant volontairement fi de l'élancement dans sa cage thoracique.

Il eut l'impression, au moment où il surpris les embrassades de la famille Byun, de se noyer dans un océan de douleur caustique, rongeant ses organes vitaux qui lui semblaient crier à l'agonie à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans les abysses du rejet.

Il ne parvenait plus à supporter la situation, celle-ci le pesait depuis qu'il était assez mature pour comprendre que ses parents avaient une préférence marquée pour son aîné, et que jamais il ne pourrait espérer exister à leurs yeux.

Il avait l'impression d'être un âme en peine, voguant en quête de reconnaissance et d'attention, quémandant une affection qu'elle désespérait d'obtenir.

Bien qu'il agisse de manière à ce que ses parents ne perçoivent pas sa détresse, souhaitant leur prouver sa bravoure et sa force de caractère, il lui était de plus en plus difficile d'encaisser silencieusement leur comportement que beaucoup aurait jugé d'inacceptable.

Baekhyun n'était pas dupe, il savait que sa situation n'était pas **normale**_. _Un parent était sensé aimer son enfant et, dans le cas d'une famille nombreuse, apporter autant d'amour et d'attention à chacun d'entre eux, leur prouver que leur venue au monde était le fruit d'un désire et d'un amour sincère, que leur conception s'était faite en toute connaissance de cause.

Pourtant, il avait la terrible impression d'être un élément indésirable, une erreur qu'il savait être impossible puisque le monde magique disposait de moyens de contraception redoutables.

_-Tu ne vas pas leur dire au revoir ? _S'enquit Harry en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

Touché par la considération constante de son ami qu'il savait précieuse, car après tout il lui témoignait bien plus d'affection que ses parents n'avaient jamais été capables de lui en offrir, il attrapa tendrement sa main, puis lui répondit avec assurance :

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est déjà fait. Et toi, où sont tes parents ? _

Harry, nullement conscient des efforts déployés par son petit protégé pour tenter de lui offrir une vision rassurante, ne remarqua pas le léger tremblement dans sa voix.

_-Ils ont dû partir rapidement, papa avait du travail au Ministère et maman une commande de potions qui ne peut pas attendre. Ils étaient tristes de ne pas pouvoir voir partir le train, mais ils m'ont promis de se rattraper à mon retour. _

Et, bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais se l'avouer, le petit sorcier fut gagné par un sentiment de jalousie qui le paralysa sur place ou du moins, plaça son esprit dans un état second, tandis que son corps se laissait docilement guider par l'héritier Potter jusqu'au Poudlard Express.

Il aurait affreusement aimé que ses parents se démènent de la sorte pour lui, qu'ils regrettent de ne pas pouvoir assister à son départ, qu'ils essayent de lui faire oublier sa déception en lui offrant une affection d'autant plus particulière.

Mais un désir demeurait quelque chose de trop instable pour être réalisé, il avait appris avec le temps que ses rêves ne valaient rien sans un minimum de volonté, et qu'il en était le seul facteur déterminant. Il se devait d'avancer, de voir plus loin, plus grand, bien au delà de ses caprices d'enfant pour tenter de se construire le meilleur avenir possible.

Loin d'eux, éloigné de ce qu'il appelait _**l'inexistence**_.

Car une chose était certaine, Byun Baekhyun n'avait jamais existé.

Mais Baekhyun lui, avait encore toute la vie devant lui.

* * *

La tête confortablement installée sur les genoux de son aîné, il assista avec une attention polie au discours hautain d'une Hermione Granger au sommet de sa forme, reconnaissant volontairement que la description faite par son frère correspondait à merveille à la jeune fille.

La demoiselle aux cheveux hirsutes et aux traits tirés par un sérieux qui l'aurait lui-même effrayé, débattait depuis plus d'une heure sur l'importance de la première année pour un jeune sorcier.

Face à elle, le fameux Ronald Weasley qu'il savait être peu apprécié de Taehyung, s'empiffrait de gourmandises gracieusement offertes par Harry, sous le regard réprobateur de l'élève studieuse.

_-Arrête de lui raconter des bêtises Ronald ! Baekhyun doit prendre l'habitude de travailler dès la première année, au cas contraire il risque de se retrouver dépassé par la charge de travail et de devenir aussi médiocre que toi. _

Et ce fut d'une manière dégoulinante d'éloquence et d'élégance que le rouquin lui répondit, la bouche encombrée de friandises :

_-Ché pas de ma faute chi les profs nous donnent krop de travail. Et puis ché pas parche que t'as des Optimales de partout que tout le monde doit faire kromme toi !_

Baekhyun, au moment où il aperçut les rougeurs colériques envahirent les joues rebondies de la jeune fille, comprit qu'il était temps pour lui de se détourner de cette conversation interminable s'il ne souhait pas écoper de monstrueux mots de tête.

Imperturbable face au ton de plus en plus élevé des deux Gryffondors, il ferma les yeux en quête d'un silence réparateur, qu'il s'imposa de lui même en faisant efficacement abstraction de son environnement.

Plongé dans une pénombre rassurante et éloigné de toute forme de distraction, il se laissa bercer par les flots apaisés de son esprit, voyageant à travers sa mémoire pour tenter de revivre les moments les plus marquants de sa coutre vite.

Songeur, il se remémora avec une émotion qui lui enserra la gorge les sentiments qu'il avait ressenti au moment où la lettre de Poudlard, officialisant son inscription, était arrivée par hiboux jusqu'à sa fenêtre.

Pour la première depuis le début de sa misérable non-existence, il avait volontairement délaissé son unique porte de sortie, comprenez ici ses précieux ouvrages, pour ouvrir une fenêtre conduisant vers l'extérieur, et attraper entre ses mains tremblantes la lettre tant convoitée.

Mais contrairement aux enfants de son âge, il n'avait pas honoré ses onze ans en descendant à toute allure dans le séjour pour prévenir ses parents. Il s'était contenté d'apprécier l'écriture penchée de la directrice adjointe de Poudlard, le professeur McGonagall, et de rassembler ses affaires dans une malle faisant le double de sa taille, bien qu'il sache que son départ soit prévu plusieurs mois plus tard.

Il avait saisi sa baguette, achetée le jour où Taehyung s'était rendu sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acquérir ses fournitures scolaires, se remémorant les paroles que lui avait réservé le fabricant Ollivander au moment où il avait découvert sa partenaire de vie.

_**"Ebène, extrêmement souple, et crin de Sombral. Une baguette spécialisée dans les arts sombres et particulièrement offensive. Une bonne partenaire de duel, bien qu'elle possède son petit caractère". **_

Il lui avait jeté un regard énigmatique, avant de conclure, pensif :

_**"Il y avait fort longtemps que je n'avais pas vendu pareille baguette Mr Byun, vous serez sans aucun doute un sorcier puissant. Prenez garde cependant, à ne pas trop vous égarer." **_

Bien heureusement pour lui, ses parents n'avaient pas été présents à cet instant décisif, ayant quitté la boutique au moment même où Taehyung avait fait l'acquisition de sa baguette. Car, assurément, la mention des arts sombres lui aurait valu quelques remarques désobligeantes, accompagnées de regards tout sauf engageants.

Il ne s'était jamais imaginé devenir le propriétaire d'une telle baguette. En réalité, conformément à sa vision des choses, il aurait dû hériter d'une bout de bois classique d'une puissance moyenne, à l'image de son grand frère qui s'était contenté d'un modèle de baguette tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

La baguette choisissait son sorcier, il s'agissait d'une notion qu'il avait assimilé depuis longtemps et qu'il se sentait incapable de remettre en cause. Néanmoins, en dépit de ses recherches suite à la découverte de son affinité avec les arts sombres, plus connus sous le nom de magie noire, il n'avait pris connaissance que de sortilèges effrayants qui avaient réussi à l'écoeurer de la lecture pendant un certain temps.

Et, trop intimidé par cette branche obscure de la magie qui avait malgré tout réussi à exercer une certaine forme d'attractivité sur son âme égarée, il s'était promis de ne plus jamais chercher à en apprendre plus.

Une secousse violente le fit brusquement émerger, l'extirpant efficacement de l'état second dans lequel il s'était plongé.

_-On est arrivé,_ lui sourit gentiment Harry en lui désignant du doigt l'extérieur à peine visible en raison de la nuit tombée.

Légèrement déboussolé, Baekhyun quitta maladroitement les genoux de son aîné en jetant des regards perdus autour de lui, se demandant comment le temps avait pu défiler aussi rapidement.

_-T'as dormi pendant des heures mec, je sais pas comment t'as fait, _s'esclaffa Ron.

Mais pour une raison qui lui échappa, ce constat l'effraya bien plus qu'il ne l'amusa.

* * *

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la Grande Salle, il eut l'impression de toucher du bout des doigts un rêve auquel il avait aspiré depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

L'histoire de Poudlard en avait fait une description honorable mais qui, malgré sa qualité indéniable, ne pouvait rendre justice à la beauté magique d'un lieu trop unique pour être dépeint avec exactitude.

La plafond renvoyait la vision d'un tapis d'encre serti d'un troupeau d'étoiles scintillantes. Elles brillaient avec une intensité remarquable, se détachant les unes des autres sans pour autant éclipser leurs voisines, formant une unité céleste harmonieuse et spectaculaire.

Répondant aux signaux lumineux, les bougies flottant à travers la salle irradiaient d'une flamme vive, dessinant des ombres furtives sur les murs semblant danser en compagnie des fantômes habitant le château écossais.

Quatre tables se dressaient fièrement, confrontant deux maisons dont la rivalité avait su être prouvée au cours des siècles. Il se sentit nerveux lorsqu'il dut progresser entre les bancs ennemis, craignant de recevoir un sortilège perdu ou un lancé de nourriture salissant.

Il perçut finalement le regard rassurant de son ainé, accompagné du sourire encourageant d'Harry qui avait discrètement levé son pouce dans sa direction en articulant un "bonne chance" silencieux.

Tous deux réunis à la table des fiers rouges et ors, Baekhyun en les contemplant, ne put imaginer sa place autre part.

Trop absorbé par ses réflexions, il ne remarqua pas que le Choixpeau, artéfact magique servant à répartir les élèves dans les maisons avec lesquelles ils présentaient le plus d'affinités, avait terminé son habituelle chanson de bienvenue pour scander haut et fort les maisons attribuées aux premières années.

Ce ne fut que lorsque son nom fut prononcé par le professeur McGonagall, qu'il reprit pied sur terre.

_-Byun Baekhyun. _

Les mains moites et le coeur au bord des lèvres, il avança fébrilement en direction du tabouret, la tête basse pour éviter le moindre contact visuel qui lui aurait fait perdre toute contenance.

Ses fesses se posèrent sur la surface ronde, permettant à ses jambes tremblantes de souffler durant ce qu'il ne fut qu'une poignée de misérables secondes.

Car au moment même où le Choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête, le verdict tomba, sans appels :

_-Serpentard !_

Et ce fut à cet instant précis que tout changea.


	3. Chapitre 2

Baekhyun jeta un regard las en direction du miroir, avisant ses orbes voilées par la fatigue, renvoyant la vision de pierres précieuses ternies par l'usure.

Ses cheveux à l'allure cotonneuse, présentaient un défilé de courbes et d'ondulations soigneusement travaillées, se confondant brillamment avec l'apparence élégante du jeune garçon.

Son teint parfaitement lisse, à l'éclat opalin et à la blancheur de porcelaine, ne lui avait pourtant jamais semblé plus fade qu'en présence de ce vert émeraude, présent en quantité significative sur son uniforme.

Sa cravate verte teintée de mercure, faisait écho à l'écusson brodé sur sa robe de sorcier, un serpent au port noble et aux écailles éclatantes. Ses mains paraissaient être englouties par ses manches un peu trop longues, au même titre que sa frêle silhouette qui n'avait jamais semblé plus vulnérable que recouverte de ce tissu à la couleur de l'obsidienne.

Baekhyun, son regard ancré sur le blason de Serpentard fièrement exposé sur sa poitrine, avait l'impression que les crocs du reptile s'étaient violemment plantés dans son coeur, perforant son organe vital noyé dans un océan de venin corrosif.

Il suffoquait, incapable de supporter une seconde de plus la vision de son visage associé à l'emblème de cette maison, dont il avait malgré tout toujours défendu la cause.

Sa répartition à Serpentard lui était apparue comme une fatalité ironique et, incapable de feindre la surprise, il s'était contenté de rejoindre la table des verts et argents sans jamais osé relever la tête.

Ainsi, la veille, au moment où Poudlard avait eu ses yeux rivés sur lui, comportant ceux estomaqués de son frère aîné et d'Harry, il avait fermement refusé de croiser l'un d'entre eux, préférant s'enfermer dans un mutisme inquiétant, mais qui le dispenserait d'affronter la terrible réalité.

Baekhyun avait été accueilli à la table des serpents dans un silence olympien, un mutisme imperturbable durant lequel aucun applaudissement n'avait osé s'immiscer, et où aucune parole de bienvenue n'avait été prononcée.

Cela ne l'avait pas étonné néanmoins. Ses parents étaient connus pour leur allégeance au camps de la Lumière, étant issus de familles lumineuses ayant démontré leurs idées politiques depuis la nuit des temps. Celles-ci incluaient la prohibition de la magie noire qui était perçue comme une force nuisible, et un respect pour les moldus qu'une minorité de sorciers ne parvenait pas à concevoir.

Serpentard était majoritairement composée de familles de Sang-pur prônant la suprématie du sang, tout en exerçant des activités illicites telle que servir le Seigner des Ténèbres. Il n'était guère surprenant que les élèves de cette maison lui réservent un accueil aussi peu enthousiaste, voir même stupéfiant qu'ils ne l'aient pas violemment rejeté en l'accusant d'être un traître à son sang.

Cependant, il avait su percevoir cette animosité luisant au fond de leurs regards, leurs bouches pincées et leurs dos tendus à l'extrême, cette retenue flagrante que lui hurlaient leurs visages figés en une expression impassible.

Ils devaient, à juste titre, considérer qu'il était exactement comme ses parents ou Taehyung, et qu'il était tout aussi répugné qu'eux à l'idée de passer sa scolarité à leurs côtés.

Seulement, Baekhyun mentirait s'il affirmait ne pas s'être attendu à ce résultat, et nierait effrontément s'il osait dire ne pas ressentir un semblant de fierté à l'idée d'appartenir à une maison aussi noble.

Il avait toujours considéré Serpentard comme étant la maison la plus intrigante de Poudlard, un équilibre idéal et prometteur entre russe, fierté, et intelligence, qui offrait des perspectives d'avenir alléchantes presque aussi remarquables que celles de Serdaigle.

Néanmoins, son engouement ne suffisait pas à éclipser, et encore moins à lui faire oublier, le fait qu'il ait été envoyé dans la maison adverse à celle de son aîné. Une maison que ses parents pointaient continuellement du doigt, en déblatérant une infinité de reproches semblables au venin qu'on accusait les verts et argents de secreter.

Il en avait été horrifié. Il avait compris, au moment où la voix du Choixpeau lui avait écorché les oreilles, que sa non-existence venait de prendre fin pour l'exposer aux regards accusateurs de ses parents. Pourtant, bien qu'il aurait dû se réjouir d'enfin être perceptible aux yeux volontairement aveugles de ses géniteurs, le seul sentiment qui l'avait cueilli avant que son esprit ne sature et qu'il passe en mode automatique, avait été l'effroi, teinté de désespoir.

La cruelle réalité s'était imposée à lui avec la violence d'un coup de massue, lui coupant le souffle alors qu'il prenait place sur le banc des Serpentards.

Au moment où son uniforme avait quitté sa neutralité pour arborer la couleur de la maison proscrite, il avait compris que jamais ses parents ne pourraient passer à côté d'un tel affront, et qu'ils le lui feraient amèrement regretter.

Si leur manque d'intérêt à son égard l'avait jusqu'alors blessé au point qu'il en oublie sa condition d'enfant, il savait désormais qu'il n'allait pas tarder à regretter l'époque où une cape d'invisibilité avait semblé le recouvrir en permanence face à eux.

Trois coups furent soudainement assénés contre la porte de la salle de bain, le faisant violemment sursauter et reprendre pied sur Terre.

_-T'as bientôt fini Byun ? Tu ne veux pas nous mettre en retard dès le premier jour ? _

Baekhyun, à l'entente du ton menaçant de son camarde de dortoir, s'empressa de rassembler ses affaires pour lui laisser l'accès à la salle d'eau, ne souhaitant pas se mettre à dos la totalité de sa nouvelle maison.

Du moins, espérait-il que ce ne soit pas déjà le cas.

Il ouvrit la porte en retenant inconsciemment son souffle, se préparant mentalement à affronter un regard noir lui promettant mille tortures s'il s'avisait de s'éterniser une seconde de plus.

_-Dégage le faux Sang-pur_,lui ordonna son vis-a-vis.

Il s'agissait d'un garçon aux cheveux d'un blond frôlant le blanc immaculé, aux orbes forgées dans l'acier, et aux lèvres étirées en un sourire hautain.

Néanmoins, il ne put poursuivre son analyse plus longtemps, puisque son interlocuteur le poussa violemment sur le côté, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui en marmonnant quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à "pathétique" et "honteux".

Le petit brun poussa un bref soupir et, en dépit de son léger agacement, préféra ne pas en ajouter davantage, jugeant qu'il était peine perdue d'essayer de renvoyer une image positive de lui-même lorsque celle-ci avait déjà été établie dans les esprits de ses camarades.

Ses aigue-marines, tristement austères pour en enfant de onze ans, parcoururent rapidement le dortoir des premières années, réservé exclusivement aux garçons.

Il contempla durant ce qu'il lui parut être une fraction de secondes les murs recouverts d'une tapisserie de jade sertie de dorures et de motifs royaux, s'attardant sans le vouloir sur les divers serpents élégamment représentés, semblant onduler sur les murs. Il dériva jusqu'à tomber sur les malles soigneusement posées sur le sol, aux pieds des lits à baldaquin aux allures de colosses et aux drapés verts épais, promettant une certaine intimité une fois totalement rabattus.

Le plus impressionnant demeuraient pourtant les fenêtres baignées d'une lueur bleutée surnaturelle. S'il prenait le temps de les observer attentivement, il pourrait peut-être remarquer la présence de Strangulots ou bien, si la chance lui souriait, apercevoir une des tentacules du calmar géant résidant dans le lac.

La salle commune de Serpentards possédait en effet une spécifié singulière. Construite dans les cachots réputés être le territoire du terrible et craint Severus Rogue, professeur rudement détesté par ses élèves, elle était située à un niveau de profondeur tel, que les fenêtres renvoyaient la vision des eaux du lac bordant le château écossais.

Renforcées par un sortilège complexe pour resister à la pression, elles offraient un paysage spectaculaire, exclusivité que les Serpentard conservaient jalousement, indifférents aux moqueries des Gryffondors qui supposaient que leurs ennemis de toujours devaient avoir bien froid dans leur salle commune.

Et Baekhyun, depuis qu'il avait découvert la beauté aquatique, devait admettre que le lieu de vie des serpents possédait un charme particulier qui l'avait rapidement séduit, et fait oublier la chaleur de la salle commune des rouges et ors, dépeinte quelques mois plus tôt par son frère aîné.

Songeur, il decendit les marches conduisant au coeur de la salle commune où étaient rassemblés divers fauteuils à l'allure terriblement confortable. Plusieurs tables avaient été mises à la disposition des élèves, qui pouvaient ainsi se consacrer à leurs devoirs, où s'adonner à une activité particulièrement appréciée par les verts et argents : les échecs version sorcier.

Une cheminée imposante trônait au centre de la pièce, renvoyant une lueur d'un rouge écarlate se mêlant voluptueusement à l'émeraude tapissant les murs, et à la couleur saphir du lac.

Baekhyun aperçut quelques enfants de son âge rassemblés dans un coin de la salle commune, discutant poliment de leur première nuit à Poudlard et de la qualité agréable de la literie. Un peu plus loin, ce qui semblait être des cinquièmes années se plaignaient déjà des épreuves de fin d'année portant le doux nom de_**BUSE**_, bien vite moquées par un septième année qui rétorqua devoir passer ses _**ASPIC**_, connu pour être le diplôme le plus important dans la scolarité d'un sorcier.

Silencieux, il se tordit les doigts, gagné par un sentiment d'embarras qui, petit à petit, émergea en lui jusqu'à connaitre une ascension fulgurante.

Personne ne semblait faire attention à sa présence. Pas un regard n'avait été jeté dans sa direction, comme si son arrivée, pourtant remarquée à en juger par leurs postures moins détendues, n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Douloureusement, le coeur de Baekhyun se comprima, se recroquevillant sur lui même dans l'espoir de regagner un peu de chaleur.

La morsure glaciale de la solitude se referma sur son être dans un claquement éloquent, lui rappelant sa situation lorsqu'il était chez ses parents : ignoré et injustement délaissé.

L'incompréhension, doublée d'un élan d'injustice s'exprima violemment en lui, martelant sa cage thoracique avec l'insistence d'un marteau, clouant sur place ses poumons qui se figèrent, incapables d'emmagasiner de l'air.

Incapables d'encaisser à nouveau.

Tremblants, les poings du petit brun se refermèrent discrètement, tandis que ses lèvres se pincèrent, craintives de se trahir.

Où qu'il soit, quoi qu'il fasse le problème persistera.

Il n'existait pas.

* * *

Baekhyun pénétra dans la salle de classe, s'étonnant brièvement du manque de clarté avant d'hausser les épaules, et de prendre place sur une paillasse isolée.

Les murs du cachots étaient humides, leur aspect était bien moins resplendissant que ceux de la salle commune, au même titre que les cheveux du professeur Rogue qui les foudroyait déjà du regard alors que le cours n'avait même pas débuté.

Son nez proéminent et vouté, était la troisième chose que l'on remarquait sur son faciès figé en une expression purement méprisante. Avant cela, il était impossible de passer à coté de ses pupilles semblant se noyer dans une mer d'encre déchainée, et ses cheveux ébènes à l'aspect négligé et luisant, retombant sur ses épaules dans un mouvement parfaitement droit.

Sa robe était presque indissociable de la pénombre ambiante, virevoltant dans un mouvement de capes spectaculaire et caractéristique du personnage, lorsque ce dernier effectuait de grandes enjambées avant de violemment claquer la porte.

Severus Rogue, professeur de potion et directeur de la maison Serpentard, était connu pour son caractère impitoyable et son sens du...Spectacle. Favorisant honteusement ses serpents, il n'hésitait pas à accabler les plus incompétents de remarques cinglantes, réservant un traitement particulier aux Gryffondors pour lesquels il ne dissimulait guère son mépris cordial.

Taehyung s'était plaint un nombre de fois incalculable de la "Terreur des Cahots", ou "Chauve-souris" selon les préférences. Baekhyun n'avait eu de cesse de lui répéter de faire des efforts s'il voulait espérer atténuer les foudres de Rogue mais, soufrant d'un défaut appelé entêtement, le plus âgé avait perpétué ses provocations, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin dans l'art de la bêtise.

Et, aujourd'hui, s'était Baekhyun qui en payait les conséquences.

_-Ah, Monsieur Byun,_ susurra doucement le professeur de potion,_ le frère, je présume, du pire élève à qui il m'ait été donné d'enseigner. _

Honteux, le petit brun sentit les rougeurs envahirent ses joues rebondies, tandis qu'il maudissait intérieurement Taehyung pour l'avoir injustement discrédité aux yeux de son professeur.

_-Oui Monsieur_, eut-il le courage de répondre lorsqu'il fut assuré que sa voix ne le trahirait pas.

Les Gryffondors, avec qui ils partageaient leur cours, ricanèrent bruyamment, s'attirant un regard noir de la part du potionniste.

_-Silence ! 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour manque de respect envers un camarde. _

Des exclamations outrées résonnèrent soudainement dans la salle de cours, face auxquelles le sorcier esquissa un sourire tordu qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

_-5 points en moins pour nuisance sonore. _

Et cette fois-ci, se furent les Serpentards qui laissèrent des rires, bien plus discrets néanmoins, s'élever pour heurter vicieusement l'égaux démesuré des rouges et ors.

Néanmoins, Rogue ne releva pas l'intervention de ses élèves, ignorant volontairement les regards scandalisés des lionceaux pour reprendre d'une voix doucereuse :

_-Byun ! Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?_

Quelque peu déstabilisé par cette interpellation soudaine et considérablement intimidé par cette multitude de regards tournée dans sa direction, Baekhyun répondit doucement :

_-Un somnifère puissant professeur, La Goutte du Mort Vivant. _

Bien heureusement pour lui, ses heures de lecture interminables semblaient porter leurs fruits, s'il se fiait à la légère étincelle d'étonnement qu'il avait cru déceler à travers le regard pénétrant du Maître de potions.

_-Il y en a au moins un sur deux doté d'une cervelle. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ? _Enchaîna-t-il.

_-Dans l'estomac d'une chèvre. _

Il aurait pu préciser qu'il s'agissait d'un antidote à la plupart des poisons, mais il ne s'agissait pas de la question de son professeur, et il ne voulait pas renvoyer une image trop prétentieuse en étalant inutilement ses connaissances.

_-Et quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup?_

Baekhyun fronça les sourcils, l'idée qu'il s'agisse d'un piège lui traversant l'esprit et le faisant quelque peu hésiter.

_-Il n'y en a pas, Monsieur..._Répondit-il finalement.

Il s'agissait de la même plante, également connue sous le nom d'aconit, un poison particulièrement dangereux pour les loup-garous.

Finalement, alors qu'il commençait à douter de sa réponse, Rogue se détourna brusquement, déclarant d'un ton sec qui le fit frissonner d'inconfort.

_-5 points pour Serpentard. _

Il se positionna derrière son bureau ,puis abattit violemment ses mains sur la surface en bois, ses yeux noirs bouillonnant d'agacement.

_-Qu'attendez-vous pour prendre des notes ?_

* * *

Attablé aux côtés des Serpentards, Baekhyun avait l'impression que ces derniers avaient soudainement cessé de le fixer de manière méprisante.

Evidement, il souffrait toujours d'une solitude pesante, l'espace le séparant des autres étudiants témoignait d'ailleurs du fossé gargantuesque se dressant entre eux.

Une situation qui lui était douloureusement familière.

Subitement, alors qu'il allait attraper ses couverts et tenter de manger le contenu de son assiette malgré la nausée qui lui comprimait le coeur, une chouette apportant le courier relâcha une lettre d'un rouge écarlate entre ses mains, le faisant hoqueter de surprise à la vue de l'enveloppe.

Cependant, il n'eut pas le loisir de se questionner davantage. La beuglante explosa brusquement entre ses mains, libérant un flots de paroles qui résonnèrent cruellement dans toute la Grande Salle :

_**"Byun Baekhyun ! Comment as-tu pu ?! Un Byun, réparti à Serpentard ?! Réalises-tu le déshonore que tu jettes sur notre famille ?! Nous sommes terriblement déçus. Lorsque nous avons reçu la lettre de Taehyung nous annonçant, paniqué, que tu avais atterri chez ces fils de Mangemorts, nous avons été incapables de le croire. Et pourtant ! Tu seras donc une déception du début jusqu'à ma fin ?! N'en as-tu pas assez de sans cesse attirer l'attention sur toi, d'être un raté, un moins que rien ?! Tu te rends compte de la honte que tu infliges à ton frère, à ta famille ?! Pourquoi es-tu incapable de prendre exemple sur Taehyung, lui au moins nous rend heureux ! Il a des amis, est dans une bonne maison, et se comporte bien. Toi ! Toi tu n'es qu'un fils indigne, une terrible erreur ! Nous avons été trop laxistes avec toi, nous aurions du sévir immédiatement et t'accorder moins de libertés, tu as profité de notre générosité ! Mais crois-nous Baekhyun, ça ne va pas se terminer comme ça ! Lorsque tu rentreras à la maison, tu seras punis et pas qu'un peu ! En attendant, n'espère même pas venir pour les vacances de Noël, tu n'es plus le bienvenu. Tu as intérêt à nous ramener de bons résultats au moins, et ne t'avises même pas de sympathiser avec ces viles serpents !"**_

La lettre subit une autodestruction immédiate, brulant légèrement ses doigts sans qu'il n'en prenne conscience.

Hébété, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation d'un paysage qui lui était exclusif, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit une main se poser brusquement sur son épaule.

_-Reste pas là bon sang. _

Il se fit conduire au dehors de la Grande Salle sous les rires moqueurs des Gryffondors, et les regards teintés de compassion des Serpentards.

Mais il n'en avait que faire, plus rien ne comptait à l'instant présent si ce n'était une seule et même chose.

Il craignait de ne pas trouver un sort assez puissant pour recoller les morceaux de son coeur.

* * *

_-Baekhyun, réponds-moi par pitié. _

Le concerné esquissa un léger sourire, ses yeux brillants rencontrant ceux assombris par l'inquiétude du plus âgé.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je vais bien. _

Le dénommé le saisit par les épaules, son regard exprimant une colère qui l'apeura un instant, mais qui lui fit un bien fou lorsqu'il comprit vers quels individus elle était dirigée.

_-Ne te fou pas de moi ! _S'exclama-t-il. _Ils ont osé t'envoyer une beuglante ! Pour un truc aussi con !_

_-Mes parents n'ont jamais été un exemple de sagesse, _relativisa le petit brun.

Evidement, son air serein n'était qu'un vulgaire masque visant à tromper son ami. Intérieurement, il avait l'impression qu'un océan d'aiguilles le transperçait de toute part, déclenchant une hémorragie interne qu'il se savait incapable de stopper.

Il pouvait seulement se permettre de la retarder, le temps de rassurer Harry et de trouver un endroit isolé où il pourrait pleinement exprimer sa douleur.

Cette dernière était insoutenable.

Il s'y était attendu pourtant, il avait tenté de s'y préparer pour être protégé par une solide carapace le jour où la colère de ses géniteurs lui exploserait en pleine figure.

Il n'avait simplement pas prévu que la violence du choc détruirait son armure, et le brulerait au troisième degré.

Il était _**consumé **_par la peine.

Les mots l'avaient poignardé là où le terrain avait été préalablement aménagé, le détruisant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui et de sa volonté.

Il se sentait incapable de continuer à prétendre que tout allait bien, alors qu'il avait justement l'impression de voir son monde s'effondrer.

Néanmoins il ne voulait pas céder, pas devant Harry.

_-Baek..._Chuchota le Gryffondor en tendant une main hésitante jusqu'à sa joue.

La douceur exercée sur son épiderme écorché par l'injustice de la vie eut raison de ses remparts.

Dans un fracas retentissant, son masque se fissura, ses lèvres se tordirent en une moue attristée tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient des larmes soigneusement conservées tout au long de ces années.

Les morceaux tombèrent à terre, un à un, imitant les perles salées qui creusèrent des sillons humides le longs de ses joues rougies, alors que les pleurs contenus forçaient les barrières formées par ses lèvres tremblantes.

_-H-harry_, sanglota-t-il en posant une main tressautante sur sa bouche.

Il avait besoin de se sentir aimer, au moins_**une fois**__._

C'était devenu un besoin vital, un désir inavouable qui ne cessait de le hanter jour être nuit, et de lui rappeler combien il souhaitait accéder à ce droit qu'on lui avait odieusement refusé.

_-Viens-là._

Le plus âgé l'enferma entre ses bras, tenant fermement son corps en proie à des spams incontrôlables.

La détresse de Baekhyun le détruisait, le voir réduit à l'état d'une masse plaintive et dépourvue du moindre contrôle le plaçait dans était de fureur épouvantable.

_-Ce sont des monstres. _

Sa main se posa sur le crâne de son petit protégé, caressant sa chevelure caramélisée avec une tendresse qui le fit frissonner de bien-être.

_-Tu es l'être le plus attachant qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer,_ reprit-il avec douceur, _oublis tout ce qu'ils t'ont dit, c'est faux, complètement faux._

Le petit brun enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son ami, incapable de formuler une réponse.

Il avait _**si mal. **_

_-Je te protégerai Baekhyun. _

Le Survivant attrapa le menton du jeune Serpentard, l'obligeant à relever la tête malgré le refus évident du principal concerné.

Son souffle se coupa brusquement lorsqu'il croisa les orbes ternes du plus petit.

Ses yeux étaient vides, dépourvus de vie.

C'était terrifiant.

_-Je te le promets. _

_**Mais cette promesse, il avait été incapable de l'honorer.**_

* * *

_-Qu'attendez-vous pour le rejoindre exactement ? _

Calmement, il reposa le morceau de miroir qui résidait quelques secondes plus tôt entre ses doigts, adressant un sourire énigmatique en direction de son interlocuteur.

_-Qu'il soit prêt. _

Sa voix grave s'était élevée avec la prestance d'un empereur, rappelant à son vis-a-vis quelles étaient les positions hiérarchiques.

Celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs incliné, comprenant que son maître avait ressenti le désir de réaffirmer sa suprématie.

_-Prêt ? Mais prêt à quoi ? _

L'homme caressa du doigt la surface glaciale du morceau de verre, songeant à la sensation nouvelle que lui procurerait l'épiderme laiteux de l'objet de ses sombres dessins.

Ses orbes semblables à l'onyx s'enflammèrent brusquement, se teintant d'un rouge carmin.

_-À me recevoir. _


End file.
